


I’ll Wear My Grease With Pride

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Financial Issues, Fluff and Angst, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, M/M, McDonald's, Protective Derek, Sterek Week 2018, stiles has money problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Derek ran a hand over his mouth, “I’m sorry. If I had known-”“You couldn’t have done anything about it, Derek, it’s fine. That isn’t even the real problem, anyway, the real problem is we were already in debt. After my mom… we have a lot of medical bills to pay off. And a mortgage we couldn’t afford. My dad tried to get a new job, like right now he’s working security at Walmart, but nothing pays all that well, and nothing gives you benefits, not in the first few months, and I… I went and broke my arm.”Derek closed his eyes.





	I’ll Wear My Grease With Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek week day 4, Alternate Canon. I went with what would have happened if Sheriff Stilinski never got his job back after the whole 'Stiles stole a van to kidnap Jackson' debacle. Cause everything is suddenly fine later and that was never really explained. 
> 
> Disclaimer that I have never had any issues with money before, so I tried to write about Stiles and the sheriff's problems as respectfully and accurately as I could. I don't live in the US, so all the medical info is from google searches.  
> Also, I have heard that McDonald's is a lovely place to work! I am not trying to bash them at all. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you think I should change anything :)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Money issues, referenced alcoholism

Derek tapped on his steering wheel in annoyance, huffing when Isaac shifted in his seat to get a better look at the Mcdonald’s drive-thru menu. 

 

“Just  _ pick _ something so we can get on with this,” Derek growled. It was already 7 am and he was anxious to get going. It didn’t help that Isaac just ignored him and kept reading over the sign. 

 

It had been a month since Erica and Boyd first left. A month since Stiles warned them that Erica and Boyd hadn’t ran away at all, but had been kidnapped by a deranged grandfather before disappearing all together. 

 

A month of Stiles and Isaac helping Derek search the woods and nearby towns. A month where Derek had surprisingly started to enjoy the company of Stiles far more than the company of Isaac. Isaac complained, and whined, and constantly had to stop for food. 

 

Stiles complained too, of course, but Stiles actually  _ helped _ while he was complaining. Thus far, he had been the only one to find anything on Erica and Boyd. Stiles was the only reason that Derek was so certain they would find the two any day now… but Stiles was busy right now, with what Derek didn’t know, and Isaac was taking forever to decide what he wanted for fucking breakfast. 

 

“You have ten seconds, and then I’m driving through here without anything.” 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m ready, calm down. Drive up to the speaker to order.” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but obligingly drove forward, leaning back so Isaac could shout out his order. He drove up to the window afterward, straightening up when he saw the figure through the glass. The window pushed open and Derek felt a grin grow across his face. 

 

“Derek?” The boy behind the glass asked in confusion. 

 

“Stiles.” 

 

Oh yes, this morning just got a whole lot better. 

 

\-- 

 

“Seriously?” Stiles asked, glaring at Derek in annoyance. “You’ve come in here every day for the last two  _ weeks _ , surely you’re sick on McDonald’s by now.” 

 

Derek just grinned, leaning against the counter as he pretended to read over the menu. He already knew what he was getting, but he also knew that it annoyed Stiles when he took a long time to order. 

 

“Would you order already?” Stiles snapped. 

 

“Stiles,” a manager warned from the back. Stiles closed his eyes like he was praying for patience. Derek smirked. 

 

“You know, I have been coming here for two weeks, but Erica and Boyd haven’t. They’ve only been back for a few days, and I think they mentioned wanting some chicken strips to help them recover from their traumatic experience… but it might have been cheeseburgers. Wait, let me think about it for a second, I’m sure it will come to me.” 

 

Stiles ground his teeth, “I’m sorry, sir, but there are other customers waiting. Could you step to the side please until you’re ready to order?” 

 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, “oh, sorry, am I  _ annoying _ you?” 

 

Stiles looked like he was about to snap again, but the manager walked out of his office and Stiles clenched his mouth shut once more. He took in a deep breath before plastering a smile on his face. “Not at all, I am simply trying to help you by allowing you more time to think of the perfect order for you and your friends.” 

 

Derek snorted. He ordered his food though, because he was worried if Stiles clenched his jaw any tighter, he would break it. 

 

\-- 

 

Isaac, Boyd and Erica all lounged in their plastic chairs as they snacked on their fries. Derek didn’t lounge, but he did lean back enough to watch Stiles talking to customers. He was surprisingly good at it, considering how short tempered he was outside of customer service. 

 

“You know, I’m going to miss coming here,” Isaac said. 

 

Derek made a questioning grunt. Isaac wasn’t going anywhere, as far as he knew. 

 

“School’s starting in a few days, Derek, Stiles isn’t going to keep his summer job,” Erica explained. 

 

Oh. Derek deflated a little at that thought… it had been nice to be able to see the pack every day, he forgot they still had two more years of school. 

 

What the hell was he going to do next year while the entire pack was in school all day? 

 

“At least at school Stiles can actually sit with us,” Boyd pointed out. Both Isaac and Erica nodded in agreement, and Derek felt something warm in his chest at the idea. 

 

“Won’t he sit with Scott?” Derek asked. 

 

“I mean, maybe. But Stiles spent the entire summer practically rescuing us and then checking in on us after. We’ve only been back three weeks, and Stiles is usually busy working here, but on his  _ one _ day off he came to see us, not Scott,” Erica pointed out, slathering the last of her fries in ketchup. 

 

“Besides, Scott can join us if he wants,” Isaac said with a shrug, “we’re not stopping him from joining the pack.” 

 

That was true, though after what Scott did with Gerard… Derek didn’t think he would be quite so welcoming if Scott ever did decide to join them. 

 

The three of them must have picked up on something, because Boyd was suddenly brushing his shoulder against Derek’s and Isaac was leaning forward to correct himself. 

 

“Not like - I mean we’re not just going to let him in. I know things for a while there were bad for us but…this summer has been good. I feel safe now, with you guys. I’m not going to go running to Scott. None of us are, right?” 

 

Erica nodded her head in agreement, “right. No more running. You never gave up on us, we’re not giving up on you. Not again.” 

 

Derek nodded his head, reaching out to scent mark his three betas, glad that they had finally settled down and started viewing him as their Alpha. Together, they were a pack. Safe and strong. 

 

He leaned back after he was satisfied all three of them had gotten enough attention, and his eyes immediately darted back to Stiles. He could only hope Stiles felt the same as the others did… with the five of them together, Derek was sure they could face anything. 

 

\-- 

 

Despite their current situation, Derek still thought they could handle anything. 

 

Yes, a group of gnomes had invaded Beacon Hills. Yes, gnomes were a lot more dangerous than Derek had previously thought they would be; but, they had all been chased out of town now. Right in time for the pack to start school again without missing class. All without any casualties and very minimal injury. 

 

Or, at least he thought it was minimal injury. Stiles kept assuring him that it was minimal injury, but Derek wasn’t actually taking his word for it. His arm looked weird and Stiles was clutching it against his chest. 

 

“If it’s not actually that bad, they’ll just send you home with some painkillers,” Derek said, for the third time. “I’m not  _ not _ taking you to the hospital when your arm looks like that.” 

 

“Don’t speak in double negatives, it makes you sound like an asshole,” Stiles grumbled, wincing when Derek went over a slight bump… yeah, hospital was a good idea. “Speaking of assholes, I don’t need a doctor. Just drop me off here, I’ll be fine.” 

 

“Stiles, you wince in a slight breeze. I’m taking you to see a doctor.” 

 

“Fuck off, I’m fine. Let me out of the car!” Stiles snapped. 

 

“No.”

 

Stiles glowered at him, clutching his arm tighter to his chest. Derek sighed glancing over at Stiles one last time before focusing back on the road. Stiles shouldn’t have even been out there with them tonight. The only reason he was there was because Derek had been at the McDonalds again when Isaac came rushing in and demanding Derek follow him into the woods. 

 

Stiles had looked tired before he had followed them into the woods. He looked exhausted now, clutching his arm to his chest and leaning heavily against the car door. Derek was almost glad summer was over, if only so Stiles could go back to school and stop working at his ridiculous job that was slowly draining him of all his energy. 

 

They drove in silence until Derek pulled up beside the hospital. When he moved to get out, Stiles finally spoke up again. 

 

“Don’t.” 

 

Derek turned to him with a frown. 

 

“Don’t come in, okay? My dad’s already going to be pissed enough without...” Stiles looked away, curling into himself even more. “I’ll go in, but on my own.” 

 

Derek watched him for a moment. “I’m waiting here until you go in.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“You promise you’ll get your arm checked?” 

 

“Yes, I’ll get my arm checked,” Stiles rolled his eyes. His heart didn’t skip though, so Derek believed him. 

 

“Fine. We’ll check in at the next pack meeting.” 

 

Stiles shot him a confused look. “Whatever, man,” he mumbled before climbing out of the car. 

 

Derek watched him walk into the hospital, only pulling away when Stiles turned back and gave him a pointed look. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles doesn’t show at the next pack meeting. 

 

Derek had given all the teenagers two weeks to settle into their new year of school before setting up a meeting. He thought he was being nice and giving Stiles two weeks to heal before showing up to milk them of their guilt and sympathy. 

 

But Stiles wasn’t here. 

 

Derek waited half an hour before he started the meeting without him. The entire time he kept one eye on the door, half expecting the kid to come stumbling in sprouting half-assed excuses and demanding food. 

 

Stiles never came. 

 

“He’s not sitting with us at school.” 

 

Derek turned away from the door with a frown. Erica and Boyd had just walked out of it on their way home, but a part of Derek had still been hoping that Stiles would show… 

 

When he finally turned to look at the couch Isaac was staring at him knowingly. “He’s not sitting with Scott,” Isaac continued, “he’s been sitting in the library for the past two weeks. Alone.” 

 

Derek’s frown deepened, “have you tried to talk to him?” 

 

Isaac shrugged, “he’s pretty good at avoiding us.” 

 

Derek ran a hand over his face, moving to collapse on the couch beside Isaac. Just when he thought the pack was settling down, finally gaining the stability that Derek had been seeking for over a year, Stiles threw a wrench into his plans. 

 

“Perhaps the boy isn’t pack after all.” Peter said behind him. Derek resisted the urge to groan into his hands. That would just make Peter happy. 

 

“Leave.” Derek growled, turning to glare at his uncle. 

 

“Why? This is a pack meeting, is it not? You called a pack meeting, the pack came.” Peter held his hands out, showing Derek the pack members he was lacking. 

 

“The meeting is over. Go. Away.” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “maybe you should be nicer to the pack members you do have-” Peter started to say, but Derek growled over him. Peter shook his head and left, somehow managing to look smug and snarky as he was being kicked out. “See you next time, Alpha of mine.” 

 

Derek resisted the urge to pick up his coffee table and throw it at Peter’s retreated head. Only because he had just bought this coffee table, and he didn’t want to break it. 

 

“Maybe he didn’t get your text?” Isaac asked, standing up to wander into the kitchen. Now that Isaac lived here, Derek was putting effort into make this place livable. Hence the coffee table... actually having food in the kitchen. It lead to Erica and Boyd spending a lot of time here too, now that they were back. Time to sit around and get to know each other, not just to train all the time. 

 

Derek had thought that Stiles would enjoy that, since he had been the one to point it out in the first place. Why would he challenge Derek, force him into being a better Alpha for his pack, if he didn’t even want to be a part of it? 

 

Why did Derek care so much? 

 

Derek shook his head, standing up to join Isaac in the kitchen. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles wasn’t answering his phone. It was one thing to miss pack meetings (three so far), it was another thing to completely ignore the pack when they needed him. 

 

“We don’t need him,” Erica said, frowning down at the book in front of her. “So what if Batman is good at research? We can all read here, we’ll figure it out.” 

 

Derek growled as Stiles number when directly to voicemail again. He threw it down beside him in annoyance. “Stiles is the best researcher we have. We don’t even know where to start, Erica.” 

 

“Sure we do, we start with the strange smell in the woods!” 

 

Derek raised a brow, “you’re going to start with a smell.” 

 

“Yes.” Erica said seriously, not even looking up from her book. Derek was pretty sure the book was on vampires, which Derek was 90% sure this was not. Mostly because no humans had been harmed yet, only a pile of deer left in the middle of a clearing. 

 

Glancing around, Derek noticed that Isaac had fallen asleep with a book on his face, and Boyd was holding up a book but was clearly scrolling through something on his phone. Peter was the only other one reading, but Derek didn’t trust Peter any more than he trusted Isaac’s ability to read while unconcious. 

 

They needed Stiles. 

 

“I’m going to go check on him,” Derek said, standing up and making his way to the door.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Erica asked, looking up at him in concern. 

 

“It’s been six weeks since he hurt his arm. That’s enough time to wallow in his own self-pity.” 

Erica still looked doubtful, but Derek continued on his way to the door. They needed Stiles, and Derek wasn’t about to let the kid slip out of the pack without even a conversation. 

 

They were going to have a talk whether Stiles like it or not. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles house looked… different. There was a minivan in the driveway. A child’s bike sat by the front door. The scent of a woman’s perfume hit Derek’s nose as he pushed himself over the fence and into Stiles backyard. 

 

Had the sheriff gotten remarried? Is that what had Stiles acting so strangely? 

 

Derek supposed it had been Stiles and his dad for so long, it would make sense Stiles would take it hard if the sheriff ever moved on. 

 

He could have come to talk to them about this though. That’s what pack did, they talked to each other when they had a problem. They helped each other. Derek could have helped Stiles accept this new woman in his father’s life. He could have been an ear to listen. A shoulder to cry on. A- 

 

Derek’s brain short circuited as soon as he slipped into Stiles bedroom. 

 

The walls were pink. There was a giant three foot tall stuffed panda sitting in one corner, and a flowery single bed sitting in another. Where Stiles desk used to be sat a bookshelf covered in picture books and a child’s drawings. 

 

What the fuck- 

 

A scream to his left made Derek jump. A little girl was standing there, looking like she was on the verge of tears and pointing at Derek was an accusing finger. 

 

It took Derek a second to realize it was because he was standing in the middle of her room. 

It took in another second to realize he needed to leave this child’s room, or he was going to be arrested.  _ Again _ . 

 

He scrambled back out of the window, running to jump the fence. He didn’t stop until he was a few blocks away. No one chased him… hopefully the girls parents would chock it up to an overactive imagination. 

 

Derek ran a hand over his face, chastising himself when he realized he had parked his car a block from Stiles house, and that meant he needed to head back to get it. He kept an eye out for any angry parents or traumatized children on his walk back.

 

He saw neither, but that didn’t mean he would ever be coming back here again. 

 

Derek drove aimlessly for a while, wracking his brain for where Stiles would be. The house hadn’t smelled like Stiles or the sheriff at all, and Derek thought it was safe to assume the two of them had moved. 

 

But where had they gone? Isaac had told him Stiles was still spending his lunches in the library, so he knew Stile was still in town, but… Why had they decided to move now of all times? And why hadn’t anyone told  _ Derek _ any of this? 

 

He growled in frustration when he found himself at the drive-thru at McDonalds. He had come here way too often if he now drove here by default when his mind was wandering. He pulled into the drive-thru anyway though, since he was craving their fries. 

 

He almost broke his steering wheel when he saw the boy in the drive-thru window. 

 

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Derek growled. 

 

“Uh, working?” Stiles answered, shooting him an unimpressed look. “Giving you the fries you’ve grown addicted to? Seriously, Derek, this shit isn’t healthy. Even for a werewolf, and I would know.” 

 

Derek ignored him. “I mean what are you doing here? It’s-” Derek glanced at the clock on his dash, “eleven on a school night, you should be at home. Wherever that is now.” 

 

Stiles snorted, “did you just seriously tell me I should be at home on a school night? You? Since when do you care?” 

 

“My entire pack is made of teenagers, and there is no longer a reason for any of you to miss school. We don’t need to draw any extra attention to ourselves right now.” 

 

“Okay, whatever man,” Stiles rolled his eyes, reaching to the side to grab a bag and Derek’s coke. “That’ll be $3.50.” 

 

Derek handed over the $5 he was already holding, but didn’t take the food when Stiles tried to pass it to him. 

 

“Derek-” 

 

“Quit this job. It’s not good, for you or the pack. We need you for research, and you look exhausted.” 

 

Stiles face twitched between bemused, to confused, to outright angry. The bag of fries upended in his lap, and Derek thankfully grabbed the drink before it saw the same fate. Stiles didn’t look happy that he wasn’t covered in the liquid sugar. 

 

“Do whatever you want with your pack, okay, but leave me alone.” Stiles snapped before slamming the sliding window. 

 

“Our pack!” Derek yelled through the glass. Stiles didn’t open the window though, and the car behind him started to honk. Derek pulled forward, but immediately pulled to the side to park. He wasn’t finished with this conversation. 

 

Derek kept an eye on the door as he ate his fries. It was an hour before Stiles was exiting the McDonalds, and Derek was shouldering his way out of the car before the kid could bolt to his Jeep. 

 

Stiles didn’t do that though. Stiles saw Derek walking towards him, gave a full body eye roll, and turned to make his way to the main road. Derek followed after him, confused. 

 

“Where are you going?” Derek asked, catching up to him easily. 

 

“Bus.” 

 

Derek frowned, looking around the parking lot. Stiles Jeep was nowhere to be seen, and Derek’s confusion was growing more with ever new revelation. 

 

“What happened to your Jeep?” 

 

Stiles shrugged, “sold it.” 

 

Derek almost stopped walking in surprise, but he quickened his pace when Stiles kept on going. “You sold your mother’s Jeep? But you love that car.” It was one of the first things Stiles had shared with him that summer, how much he loved the car he had inherited from his mother. Derek didn’t believe for a second that Stiles had sold it on a whim. 

 

“Yeah, well,” Stiles shrugged again, but didn’t give a straight answer. 

 

“You haven’t been replying to any of my texts.” 

 

“Sold my phone too.”

 

“You  _ sold _ your- Stiles, what is going on?” 

 

Stiles stopped so abruptly, Derek almost ran right into him. At first Derek thought he was finally going to get some answers, but then he realized Stiles had simply been stopping beside his bus stop. 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“Derek,” Stiles cut him off, running a hand over his hair before he finally turned to face him, “can we just… not do this? Please?” 

 

Derek stopped short as Stiles finally turned to face him, surprised at the drawn expression on Stiles face. Now that he was closer, he could see that Stiles wasn’t just exhausted, he was completely drained. His face was pale, with deep bags under his eyes. His broken arm was wrapped in a cast that was dirty and ragged, matching the loose clothes that hung on his body. His eyes, which were once shiny and full of life, looked wary and dull. Even his hair fell limply against his forehead now. 

 

“You look like shit.” 

 

Stiles bit out a laugh, shaking his head at Derek as he turned away again. Derek wanted to facepalm, that was not what he meant to say. 

 

“Wow, thanks man.” 

 

“That’s not what- I mean you look tired. Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” 

 

“I don’t need your help, man, I’m fine.” Stiles said, crossing his arms. “Besides, why would you help me?” 

 

“You’re pack.” 

 

Stiles turned to him in surprise, “what? No I’m not.” 

 

Derek ignored the stabbing pain in his chest that those words caused, “yes you are. You spent the whole summer searching for Boyd and Erica, of course you’re pack.” 

 

“I spent the summer looking for them because I felt guilty. I left them alone in the basement, and I didn’t tell you about it until the next morning. You would have been able to save them so much sooner if I hadn’t been so involved in my own shit that I hadn’t- whatever, not the point,” Stiles threw a hand up drawing a line between them, “the point is, I am not your pack. I do not come to your meetings, and you do not come to my workplace to tell me what to do. Got it?” 

 

Derek felt his heart sink with every word, but he refused to show Stiles how deeply this was tearing at him. Instead, he squared his shoulders and nodded. “You’ve chosen Scott’s pack then-” 

 

“Nope,” Stiles cut him off. Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I’m no ones pack, I am packless. I can’t do this werewolf stuff anymore, I’m done.” 

 

Derek frowned, “but Stiles, you can’t-” 

 

“Nope, I’m done!” Stiles snapped back. Derek opened his mouth to argue, to tell him no, you can’t just walk away from something like this. Stiles had his chance to run, and he didn’t take it. He was marked now. Scented. Any other wolf or supernatural creature would know - Stiles was a pack human without a pack to protect him. 

 

They would kill him without a second thought. 

 

“Stiles, wait-” 

 

Stiles stuck fingers into his ears, like a child, “la, la, la, go away I’m not listening!” 

 

“Stiles, for fuck’s sake, listen to me!” Derek stepped forward to grab Stiles arm, but before he could do anything a bus pulled up and Stiles was hopping on. 

 

“Later, sourwolf! Hope to see you never!” 

 

Derek growled as he watched the bus drive away. This was going to be a problem. 

 

\-- 

 

To Derek’s surprise, Erica’s plan to follow the smell actually lead to something. 

 

A yeti. 

 

A large, pungent smelling, creature that lived in the woods all across North America. Erica was able to find out that Yeti’s left warnings for humans when they felt that the humans were getting too comfortable with cutting down the trees in the neighborhood. It was simple enough for Derek and Peter to buy the land that the construction team was planning on building on. 

 

Derek did this because he didn’t want the Yeti around, and he also didn’t want houses popping up all around his preserve. 

 

Peter did this because if anyone was going to be rebuilding Beacon Hills, it was going to be him. 

 

Derek was actually incredibly thankful for the Yeti now. Peter finally had a new project, rebuilding Beacon Hills, using the abandoned buildings instead of cutting away trees and starting fresh. With Peter now working on a project, Derek didn’t have to worry about him getting bored and killing them all. 

 

Which was good, because he had a bigger problem now. 

 

For the next few days, he had the betas keep an eye on Stiles at school. They all said he did his homework in the library at lunch, and walked to the bus stop at the end of the day. He didn’t talk to them, he didn’t talk to Scott, he didn’t talk to anyone, as far as they could tell. But he was fine, they assured him, he looked tired most of the time, but he didn’t smell sick or anything like that. 

 

Their input did little to sooth Derek’s concern. 

 

At night, Derek split up the pack into shifts, making sure everyone had an eye on Stiles at all times. Now that he knew that Stiles was going through some sort of strange teenage crisis, he knew that Stiles wouldn’t call if anything were to happen to him. And something was bound to happen to him. 

 

Stiles had already been the weakest member of his pack, it was suicide for him to march off and proclaim himself a human omega. It was suicidal, and idiotic, and Derek was not going to allow it. 

 

Or at least, he was going to try. 

 

Despite their best efforts, none of the betas could figure out where exactly Stiles lived now. It was like he got on the bus, and then vanished. Isaac had even gotten on the bus with him once, and he still didn’t know which stop Stiles got off at. 

 

It was impressive - but it didn’t mean Stiles could look after himself. Derek kept the betas on his tail no matter how many times Stiles tried to evade them. It helped that he was working at McDonalds every night now, and they always knew where to start. 

 

He should have expected Stiles to eventually face his problem head on. 

 

It was a Wednesday, and his betas all had a history test the next day, so Derek was sitting and waiting in the parking lot. He watched as Stiles exited the restaurant, watched as he glanced around, and then watched as Stiles started walking right towards him. Derek tried to sink back into his chair, blend into the shadows  of the night, but it was too late. Stiles was already halfway to his car, and his face was set in a grim scowl. 

 

Derek sighed in defeat as Stiles climbed into his passenger seat. 

 

“What the hell are you doing, Derek?” 

 

“I’m-”

 

“No, don’t lie to me,” Stiles snapped. Derek glared at him. “Tell me why you have your pups following me.” 

 

“We’re making sure you’re safe.” Derek said calmly. 

 

Stiles snorted, “safe, right. Wouldn’t I be safer away from all the werewolves?” Stiles raised his cast, waving it around pointedly. Derek’s eyes narrowed on the white-yellowish husk, he was sure Stiles would have gotten then removed by now. 

 

“Yes, we’re keeping you safe. If anything comes through town, you would be the first person they would attack.” 

 

Stiles squaked, offended, “why do you think they would come after me? There are plenty other-” 

 

“Because you smell like a wolf pack, but only just enough to be in one. You’re a walking target, clearly affiliated with a pack, but also always alone. They would come after you because it would hurt us, and they would all know it.” 

 

Stiles looked him over suspiciously, “why do I still smell like pack? I haven’t spent time with any of you in weeks.” 

 

Derek turned away, “I didn’t mean to… while you were helping with Boyd and Erica, I marked you as pack. It was an accident, I thought it was what you wanted,” Derek turned back to him with a blank face, “it will fade, eventually. When an Alpha marks a human it can take up to a year to fade, but after that, you’re free.” 

 

Stiles raised both of his brows at this news, “you marked me?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And you were going to get your betas to follow me around for a whole  _ year _ ?” 

 

“If I have to.” 

 

“Do they know that?” 

 

Derek shifted uncomfortably, “I told them it could be a while…” 

 

Stiles snorted, shaking his head before letting out a sigh. “Alright, sourwolf, let’s make a deal. I’ll let you drive me home every night, make sure I get there safe, and you leave me alone the rest of the time. If we don’t touch or anything, the smell will fade eventually, right? And then we can both go our separate ways.” 

 

“Fine,” Derek agreed. Mostly because his betas were already getting restless after following Stiles around for a week. They would never last a year. 

 

And after the year was up… hopefully Derek would accept that Stiles wanted to leave. 

 

Derek pushed his keys into the ignition, waiting for Stiles to buckle his seatbelt before he started moving. 

 

“Where do you live?” Derek hated to ask. Stiles laughed beside him. 

 

“Sweet, I didn’t know if the stuff Deaton gave me worked. You guys couldn’t track me?”

 

“No,” Derek growled. 

 

Stiles snickered again, “good to know. Turn left up here, I’ll direct you.” 

 

Derek and Stiles drove in silence, only speaking when Derek needed directions. It could have been described as awkward, but Derek found he rather liked the silence. Stiles usually spoke up a storm, and to know that he didn’t feel the need to talk constantly around Derek was comforting. 

 

“Alright, pull over anywhere here.” Stiles said, grabbing his backpack off the floor. 

 

Derek pulled to the curb with a frown, glancing up at the apartment building dubiously. “This is it?” 

 

“Yep, see you tomorrow wolfy,” Stiles said, slamming the door behind him. Derek watched as Stiles made his way up to the building. The complex was tall and entirely made of cement, though the sides were browning with dirt and age. The windows were cheap and cloudy, and half of the ones Derek could see were broken. The front door that Stiles walked through was cracked, and the ground surrounding it was littered with cigarette butts. 

 

It was on the edge of town, it was dirty, and, frankly, it looked unsafe. Structurally and otherwise. If Derek had been worried before about supernatural creatures, he was even more worried now. 

 

Why the fuck were Stiles and the sheriff living here? 

 

Derek didn’t know, but he was going to find out. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek was bad at talking to people. He knew it, everyone in the pack knew it, and Stiles definitely knew it. That was probably why Stiles lead every single conversation they had while Derek drove him home from work. Derek didn’t even get a chance to work his way up to asking Stiles a question when Stiles was already halfway through a conversation by the time the kid got into his car. 

 

The only time he’d managed to ask anything was when he’d asked why Stiles had chosen to work at McDonalds. 

 

Stiles had shrugged and said, “I need to eat, and they give me free food.” 

 

The implication that Stiles wouldn’t be able to afford food without this job was horrifying enough that Derek hadn’t been able to ask another question since. 

 

That had been a month ago. 

 

Tonight, however, he was sure he could ask another question. If only because the smell was driving him to do so. 

 

“Why do you still have that cast? Shouldn’t you get it off by now?” Derek finally snapped half way through the drive. Stiles paused in halfway through his complaint of someone called Mr. Harrison. He glanced between Derek and his arm before his eyes landed on his cast. 

 

“I can’t.” 

 

Derek frowned, “your arm hasn’t healed yet? It’s been months.” Derek didn’t know much about humans, but he was sure they healed faster than that. 

 

“No, it has… or at least, it probably has.” 

 

“Isn’t that what x-rays are for?” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged, looking out the window. 

 

Derek glanced at the teen before making a decision, he pulled over to the side, ignoring Stiles protests that he keep going. 

 

“Stiles, what is going on with you? Did something happen with your dad? Did he-” 

 

“My dad didn’t do anything, he’s a great dad. You don’t know anything.” 

 

Derek growled, “no, I don’t, because you won’t tell me! If your dad hasn’t done anything, then what? You guys were fine a year ago, what happened?” 

 

“I happened!” Stiles snapped, flailing his arms, “you happened! Werewolves happened!” 

 

Derek frowned in confusion, “what does that have to do with-?” 

 

“My dad lost his job after what we did to Jackson.” Stiles said. Derek obviously looked confused, because Stiles waved a hand, “we locked him in a police van? For hours?” 

 

Right. Jackson had moved to London as soon as he’d been cured, and had become some other packs problem. Derek had completely forgotten about him.

 

“Your dad lost his job because of that?” Derek asked. He didn’t remember that happening. 

 

“He was suspended, but then after they looked into his history… a lot of crap has been happening around town, and the sheriff didn’t have answers to any of it. They can’t blame him for that, but a son who appears to be losing it on the daily? On top of unsolved crime scenes left and right because of things they don’t understand?” Stiles shrugged, “they fired him.” 

 

“They can’t fire him without a good reason-” 

 

“He also punched out Mr. Whittemore. The guy was trying to get a judge to sign off on sending me to a mandatory year in Eichen House.” 

 

Derek leaned back in surprise, “Jackson isn’t even here anymore.” 

 

“No, but Jackson and I have been fighting since kindergarten. I think Whittemore blames me for him moving away.” 

 

Derek ran a hand over his mouth, “I’m sorry. If I had known-” 

 

“You couldn’t have done anything about it, Derek, it’s fine. That isn’t even the real problem, anyway, the real problem is we were already in debt. After my mom… we have a lot of medical bills to pay off. And a mortgage we couldn’t afford. My dad tried to get a new job, like right now he’s working security at Walmart, but nothing pays all that well, and nothing gives you benefits, not in the first few months, and I… I went and broke my arm.” 

 

Derek closed his eyes, “you broke your arm, and your family didn’t have any medical insurance. That’s why you didn’t want to go to the hospital.” Derek sighed, “that’s why you wanted out of the pack.” 

 

“We’re barely getting by as it is, I can’t get hurt like that again. We can’t even afford to get this stupid thing off. And why should I? It cost over two grand to get it on.” Stiles knocked on his cast. Derek looked away, feeling guilty for getting Stiles into this mess in the first place. 

 

“Things have calmed down now though, surely your father can-” 

 

“Anything that’s happened in the last few months is credited to the new sheriff. My dad’s not really trying to get his old job back anymore anyway.” 

 

Derek stared into the darkness for a minute. “Does Scott know?” 

 

“Yeah… him and Melissa can’t really help though. Melissa said I can stay with them if it comes down to that.” 

 

Derek nodded, “I could give you-” 

 

“We don’t need charity, Derek, it’s not your problem. You’re already helping me save on bus fare doing this, so just… drop it.” 

 

Derek didn’t like it, but he didn’t know what else he could do about it either. He turned the keys, feeling the engine jump to life underneath his hands, and pulled back onto the road. 

 

\-- 

 

“Wow that’s… shitty,” Isaac said, sharing a look of sympathy with the other betas. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, we knew Stiles looked tired lately but we had no idea he was going through this stuff.” Erica said. 

 

Boyd grunted in agreement. 

 

“From what Stiles told me, it sounds like the only person he’s talked to is Scott… and that might not have been by choice.” Derek said, sitting on the couch beside Isaac. “I don’t know why he didn’t tell us.” 

 

“Shame, probably,” Peter said behind them. Derek closed his eyes, willing himself not to say anything. Maybe if he ignored the man, he would just leave. Derek wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing here in the first place. “People get very strange when it comes to money. We could give them a few thousand, I’m sure that would tide them over long enough for his father to get a decent job.” 

 

“I tried, he doesn’t want our charity.” Derek said, his mouth twisting in distaste at Stiles words. 

 

“Why not? Isaac already accepts it-” 

 

“Hey!” Isaac said. Derek laid a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing reassuringly. 

 

“Erica and Boyd will have a full college ride,” Peter continued, ignoring Isaac completely, “it’s something the pack does when they’re able to. It’s not about them personally.” 

 

Derek sighed, “Stiles doesn’t even want to be pack.” 

 

“But he is. And you driving around with him every night is only solidifying that bond more. It’s time he accepts that.” 

 

“I can’t force him.” Derek growled out, turning to the older man. “I can’t force me to submit, he’s not a wolf. I wouldn’t, even if he was.” 

 

Peter hummed, “pity. I guess you’ll lose the most interesting member of your pack then.” 

 

All three of his betas grumbled at his words, but Peter ignored them all in favor of returning to his paperwork. Derek turned back to his betas. 

 

“Any other ideas?” 

 

“He opened up to you eventually, maybe he just needs time.” Boyd said. 

 

“Yeah,” Erica agreed, “he’s talking to you more now that you have those nightly rides. Maybe he’ll come around?” 

 

“Maybe,” Derek said. A part of him hoped for it, but most of him knew that wouldn’t happen. Stiles was stubborn, and he loved his dad more than anything in the world. If he thought being around werewolves would hurt him, Stiles wouldn’t stick around werewolves. 

 

“I guess we’ll find out.” 

 

\-- 

 

Months pass. The bags under Stiles eyes grew deeper and more prominent. Derek’s knuckles on the steering wheel grew tense and rigid. And still, Stiles refused any help Derek offered. 

 

As the school year drew to an end, Derek started to worry Stiles would soon reject Derek’s ride home. It had been months, after all, and Stiles was going to stop believing in his bullshit story that sitting in a car with an Alpha werewolf won’t affect the way he smells eventually. He’s going to clue in that the only way to get rid of the pack’s scent is to avoid the pack entirely, like he had been doing before. Derek didn’t know what he was going to do if there ever came a day when Stiles refused to get into his car. 

 

But Stiles never brought it up, so neither did he. 

 

Summer arrived, but their routine didn’t change. Derek’s betas all got part time jobs as well, but none of them worked nearly as much as Stiles still did. Stiles eyes were brightening up again though - probably from only having the weight of one world crushing him down now. School had been harder on him than Derek had thought. 

 

With bright eyes came loose lips. Stiles started to tell Derek about his life more. About how hard it was to see his dad wash the pain away with whiskey every night. The guilt of knowing that he was the cause of most of their problems. The anxiety that reared its ugly head whenever Stiles wondered when this would end, if it ever did.

 

“I thought I’d be something great, you know? Make my parents proud, but… I guess I won’t be doing that now,” Stiles said, tapping his knuckle against the cool glass of the window. Derek had pulled up beside his house an hour ago, but Stiles showed no sign of getting out of the car. 

 

Derek wasn’t going to tell him to go either. 

 

“A lot of people work and go to school at the same time. Or they start at the bottom and work their way up, without any school.” 

 

He hoped to cheer the boy up, but Stiles just shrugged his shoulders. In his mind, his future was already gone. It didn’t have to be though… if he would only accept Derek’s help. 

 

He never did. 

 

\--

 

One night, Stiles invited Derek in. Derek followed, frowning at the broken elevator and the dirty carpet. Frowning more as he watched Stiles’ tired body climb up eight flights of stairs, only to end up in a tiny little apartment barely big enough for two grown men. Stiles bedroom was practically the size of a closet. He was pretty sure that’s what the original purpose was supposed to be, since the room had no windows and a strange sliding door. 

 

“It’s nice,” Derek said, sitting down on the couch in the tiny living area. “Do you still have all those superhero movies?” 

 

He didn’t say anything else, and Stiles shoulders relaxed as he stuck a movie into his old DVD player. 

 

Derek was invited over a lot more after that. 

 

Stiles didn’t complain when Derek started showing up with food. Derek was glad he’d found another way to help. 

 

Stiles father looked ten years older when he walked through the door one of those nights. The wrinkles on his face were deep, his eyes sunken in and shallow. He didn’t look surprised to see Derek sitting in his living room with his underage son, but he didn’t look happy about it either. 

 

Derek didn’t know what to call him, now that he’d lost his job. The man winced at Mr. Stilinski, and Derek had never learned his first name. He tried to go with ‘sir’, but both Stiles and his father laughed at him when he did that. 

 

“Just call me John, Derek,” the man said, grabbing a piece of pizza and a bottle of bourbon before making his way to his room. “God knows I don’t have authority over anyone, not anymore.” 

 

If that wasn’t the most depressing thing Derek had seen all week, Stiles face as he watched his father walk away definitely was. Derek had changed the subject, and Stiles had fallen against Derek’s shoulder gratefully. Derek didn’t look into that gesture. 

 

\-- 

 

“It’s too hot to go sit in my stuffy apartment, let’s go park in the woods,” Stiles said one night, looking over at Derek with shiny eyes and a playful grin. 

 

This was new, Stiles never wanted to go anywhere but home after work. New was always good though, so Derek obediently turned towards the trees. Ten minutes later he was pulling into an alcove carved out of tree branches and leaves. He was pretty sure no one would be able to see them from here, so he rolled down all the windows and cut off the engine. 

 

He turned to find Stiles staring at him. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt different from any other Stiles look - more intense. A tiny bit of hope fluttered in Derek chest as he thought maybe this was it. Maybe Stiles had wanted to come into the trees to talk about the pack, rejoining the pack, maybe he would even accept Derek’s- 

 

He was completely blindsided by the kiss. In after thought, he shouldn’t have been. 

 

He pushed Stiles away gently, “we can’t,” he said as soon as he had the space to, “you’re still too young to-” 

 

“I’m eighteen.” Stiles said. Derek blinked at him. “I’m eighteen today, it’s my birthday. And I want to spend it kissing you… unless, you don’t want to for another reason?” 

 

Stiles started to lean back, his face clouding with doubt, and Derek didn’t like that. He pushed forward and licked into Stiles mouth. He pulled Stiles against him until they were chest to chest over the emergency break. 

 

There were better places to do this, but for now, it was perfect. 

 

\-- 

 

The kissing was a thing they ended up doing a lot of. On the couch in Stiles apartment, pulled over a random abandoned road in the Camaro. Very occasionally, in Derek’s loft when the rest of the pack was out. 

 

Derek loved it. He loved pulling Stiles body flush against his chest, knowing that Stiles was safe and content in his arms. He loved the little noises Stiles made, and the way he looked when his lips were red and kiss swollen. 

 

He didn’t like the added worry this brought on. It was summer now, but what were the two of them going to do when Stiles started school again? Did this mean Stiles was pack? Were they dating, or was this just fun? 

 

Did this mean Stiles would finally start accepting his help? 

 

Stiles looked at him thoughtfully when Derek brought it up, lying on the sofa together one night. Stiles was sprawled on top of him, his chin propped up on his folded hands. 

 

“I would rather give you all the money I have than to see you suffer anymore.” Derek said, knocking on the cast that was  _ still  _ on Stiles arm. For the first time, Stiles didn’t say no. He told Derek he would think about it. 

 

School was a week away though, and Derek doubted Stiles would say yes by then. 

 

\-- 

 

The day before school was due to start, Derek held one last pack meeting at his place. It was more like a gathering than a meeting, like most of their meetings were now that there was nothing to fight. His betas played loud music and ate their weight in chips. Peter drank wine and made mysterious and creepy comments in the corner. 

 

Derek sat on his couch, feeling content. The only thing that would make this better was if Stiles were here. 

 

Then, as if he’d summoned him by sheer will power, Stiles arrived. The door slid open with it’s usual screech, and everyone turned in surprise to see Stiles running into the loft, laughing with glee. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, standing to meet him. He was glad he did, since Stiles didn’t hesitate to full on jump into his arms. “What’s going on?” 

 

“He did it! He finally landed a job!” 

 

Derek put Stiles down so he could look at him, “where?” 

 

“Some new company that’s dedicated to rebuilding all the shitty parts of Beacon Hills. Dad’s going to be the head of their union or something! I don’t really know, all I know is it pays well, and starts off with benefits. I can get this thing removed next week!” Stiles raised his arm, happily waving it around. 

 

Derek pulled him in again, turning just enough to look at Peter suspiciously over Stiles head. Peter didn’t say anything, merely smiled at them and asked Stiles if he was going to join their little pack gathering. 

 

Stiles glanced around, as if surprised to see other people there. Then he laughed, “yeah, man, let’s get the party started!” 

 

\-- 

 

Afterward, when the four teens had danced and sang bad karaoke until they all passed out in a lump on the couch, Derek pulled Peter aside. 

 

“Peter-” 

 

“Before you say anything, Derek, I would like to point out that the pack is already doing better with Stiles here now than it was before. I did this for all of us, not because I have a nefarious plan up my sleeve.” 

 

Derek looked down at Peter’s bare arms. “V-neck T-shirts aren’t great for hiding things, so no, that’s not what I was going to say.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Just… thank you. You didn’t have to do this.” 

 

Peter shrugged, “I like having a happy pack again. Besides that, John’s cute, don’t you think? It will be interesting to get to know him better.” 

 

Derek groaned, “I’m going to forget you said that.” 

 

Peter smirked at him. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek stretched out on his bed, happily dozing in the afternoon sun. He loved to take afternoon naps, but hadn’t had the time for it in a while. His napping partner definitely hadn’t had the time. 

 

“God, if I ever step into a McDonald's again it will be too soon,” Stiles moaned, “I’ve missed having these beautiful afternoons of nothingness.” He turned over on his stomach, smashing his face into his pillow. 

 

Stiles smelled happy and warm. His eyes shined and his skin was pinkish across his cheek bones. Derek had learned how to smell past the grease of McDonald's, the gritty musk of the dirty cast, but Stiles like this, as nothing but himself, smelled wonderful. 

 

Derek wouldn’t ever get enough of it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know if you liked it! :)


End file.
